Le Sel et le Poivre
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: OT3 Vous les avez longtemps observés avant de vous jeter à l’eau. Le sel, le poivre, éméché autant l’un que l’autre. Vos yeux brillaient quand vous sentiez que vous flanchiez. Qui sera la pour vous repêchez ? Sûrement pas le poivre.


**LE SEL ET LE POIVRE**

Le sel est doux. Il vous transporte par sa tendresse, met une légère pince de piquant dans votre vie. Le sel s'associe avec bon nombre de saveur, se contrastant aux aromes. Il glisse le long de votre langue avec volupté, vous le sentez à peine, il est tellement léger… Le sel est toujours à votre disposition, vous pouvez vous servir de lui pour n'importe quelle occasion.

Le poivre est dur. Il vous donne un goût amer dans la bouche, mais étrangement, vous en reprenez. Le piquant qu'il vous procure vous brûle les entrailles, mais c'est incurable, vous ne vous en passez pas. Il ne soigne pas vos maux. Le poivre est asocial, vous ne pouvez le mélangez avec tout aromes. Le poivre rend vos yeux humides, il y a toujours une trace du poivre dans votre estomac.

Quand le sel et le poivre se sont mélangés, vous ne saviez que dire, votre esprit était partagé. Entre tendresse et passion violente, entre douceur et hargne, entre confiance et méfiance. Le poivre ne vous fera aucun cadeau, il vous surprendra. Le sel sera prévisible, mais vous aimiez les habitudes qu'il vous apportait. Le poivre vous donnait la sensation d'être vivante. Le sel vous donnait celle d'être femme, belle et complète. Ne faudrait-il pas inventer une saveur qui associerait les deux ? Il y avait dans le poivre une cassure. Dans le sel, le mal est dissimulé sous un aspect attirant…

L'alcool vous avait fait du charme, il vous avait attiré dans ses filets, et c'est à ce moment que votre cœur n'a su faire la différence.

Vous les avez longtemps observés avant de vous jeter à l'eau. Le sel, le poivre, éméché autant l'un que l'autre. Vos yeux brillaient quand vous sentiez que vous flanchiez. Qui sera la pour vous repêchez ? Sûrement pas le poivre.

C'était juste une soirée, et le sel avait était aimable tout au long de celle-ci.

Ils vous avaient ramenée. Jusqu'à votre porte vous avez escortez. Le sel et le poivre ne voulaient que vous.

En guise d'au revoir le poivre a immiscé sa langue dans votre bouche tandis que le sel parsemé votre cou de ses baisers papillons. De toute manière, depuis toute petite vous n'avez jamais su prendre des décisions. Où sont les principes ce soir là ?

Le poivre vous pousse à l'intérieur de votre maison, vous arrachez violement la chemise du Sel.

Votre dos heurte le sofa, il n'y avait pas de place pour trois ici. Le poivre s'allongea de tout son long sur vous, jusqu'à ce que le Sel l'interpelle avec douceur.

La douceur prend les commandes tandis que la hargne se bat pour retrouver le contrôle, et vous, vous êtes la, en spectateur de ce cirque infernal. Dans votre tête vos pires démons se déchaînent. Cette fois vous voici sur votre lit, entourez de deux saveur contraire, mais vous en avait cure, qui y'avait-t-il pour vous juger ? Et tout se passait tellement vite, vos cris se confortant dans la tendresse, pour repartir avec violence dans la haine. Un mélange inopportun de deux émotions inconnues. Les mains du poivre étaient rugueuse sur votre peau de pèche. Et vous ne saviez plus où donner de la tête, il n'y avait pas de sang, pas d'injure, mais c'était un combat, un combat d'acharnement. Une guerre d'usure. Vous étiez à bout de souffle, mais vous en redemandiez. L'alternance de ses deux sensations fortes vous rendez fébrile. Une danse qui dura des heures, une danse interminable, un ballet incongru. Les courbes de votre corps se mariaient à merveille avec le sel comme avec le poivre. Que faire quand tout cela aura prit fin ?

Vous vous laissez finalement tombez, et vous vous endormez, dans un soupir.

Quand au petit matin vous ouvrez les yeux, une chaleur vous enveloppe. Deux mains sont agrippées à vos cheveux, un visage plongé dans votre cou. Ça vous pique, ça vous gratte. Le frottement d'une barbe sur votre nuque. Aucun doute, le poivre fut le plus fort. Un grognement le sort de sa torpeur, et vous le sentez sourire. Un champ de bataille s'étale autour de vous. Deux paires de chaussure d'hommes, deux chemises, deux pantalons, deux odeurs. Les lambeaux d'une nuit étrange. Vous auriez du apercevoir une seule pochette de préservatif, au lieu de cela il y en a deux. Un second corps vous heurte, douce sensation. Vous avez toujours était seule et vous voila maintenant entourez de deux hommes. Un grand saut pour vous, quelque chose de nouveau mais dont vous avez peur.

Mais n'y a-t-il rien de plus beau qu'un mélange charnel ?

Vous le savez, ça ne tiendra pas, ça ne tient qu'a un fil.

Le poivre s'échappe, le sel vous console. Mais vous, vous le savez, c'est du poivre que vous vous êtes amourachée.


End file.
